Dean Winchester x Reader
by littlemisswinchester78
Summary: Dean and you have been crushing on each other for months now and who will tell about your feeling. you? or Dean?


Dean Winchester x reader Characters- Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel and Bobby Singer

Rating- 16

The sun slowly sunk under the green shrub that surrounded you, Dean and the impala, thank Christo Sam and Castiel had gone into the woods too look for demons and Dean offered to keep you company you thought as your body sink into the leather seats. Beams of the slowly descending sun cascaded off the front of the jet black car and shone on to Dean's cheeks and defined his cheek bones: He had never looked hotter. As Dean turned to speak, he noticed you starring into his emerald eyes, "Something wrong?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. "Nothing" you replied, hoping he didn't notice that you where longing for him to grab you and caress your skin with his rough hands. He gave you the half smile that made you weak at the knees, you had to sit on your hands and try not to drag them out and drag Dean's face to yours and press your lips against his. Dean let out a long frustrated sigh and looked over to your direction; "I don't think you've ever been this quiet" he looked concerned.

"I'm okay" you replied sounding like you were hiding something and you both knew that you were.

"Sorry" you said, feeling like a complete jerk. "Its okay" he replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

This was it. The moment you were waiting for. He took a deep breath and was about to speak until… "Are you going to let us in?" Sam ask whilst he glared into the impala. Dean let out a sigh and opened the door to let in Sam and Castiel Dean leaned over and whispered in to your ear

"I'll ask you later"

"Did we miss something?" Castiel asked with a puzzled look on his face, clueless as always you though to yourself

"No we were just talking about how much we missed you guys, obviously"

Dean answered whilst he turned the keys and started the car. Walking into the dark and dreary motel it seemed darker. The walls of the motel looked as if someone had painted them with blood and there was an ancient atmosphere that surrounded the place. You realised that the ceiling was covered in a thick cloud of smoke.

"Will you idjets get off your ass' and come and help me!" bobby bellowed from inside the kitchen.

"Oh God, Bobby's cooking again" Dean announced as if we didn't know. Dean and Castiel ran into the kitchen to Bobby's aid and Sam stayed with you. Sam swung his right leg around like a little school girl until he faced you.

"So…" he asked with an entreated look on his face, shit! Busted! You thought.

"So, what?" you asked knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't be secretive, Dean's face was bright red and so was yours when we returned to the car"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam" you turned away and sunk into cream leather sofa.

"Oh come on!" Sam replied as he sauntered over to sit next to you.

"Everyone knows that Dean likes you" your face brightened up

"Does he?"

"Of course" he said as if you knew.

"He's always talking about you".

"What does he say?" Sam paused for a moment knowing that he had said too much and that dean was going to kick his ass.

"Mm…" Sam became uneven and started to fidget in his seat, you raised your eyebrows and gave Sam a look that warned him that if he didn't tell you, you would tell Dean that he was talking about him.

"Can you guys help please?" Castiel asked whilst sticking his head out and staring at you and Sam, Sam took a huge sigh of relief and walked toward the door of the kitchen.

"That means you too" Bobby shouted as he back out of the kitchen wafting a stained red towel in front of his face in an attempt to get rid of the smoke that surrounded his face.

"Is everything okay with you and Larry?" Bobby asked whilst gasping for breath.

"Larry?" you asked with a slight chuckle whilst rising from your seat.

"Yeah Larry as in the three stooges, Dean is Larry, Sam is Curley and Castiel is Mo" Bobby explained with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Okay then, what's your nickname for me?" you asked hoping that he would at least be nice.

"You're the old creepy nun" Bobby said looking full of him.

"Gee thanks" you said with a slightly pissed off but humours look.

"That's what I'm here for" The smell off burnt toast filled your nose just like it had filled the motel room.

"Did you seriously burn toast?" Dean shouted as he walked out of the kitchen with beads of sweat dripping down his face, you felt weak at the knees. Oh god could he be any hotter you thought as he wiped is forehead and sighed.

"Now how about I cook some real food instead of the thing that Bobby attempted to cook"

"What pie?" castiel asked whilst letting out a slight chuckle

"Oh ha-ha" Dean replied to Cas' sarcastic comment

"do you wanna give me a hand?" Dean asked whist looking over to you and raising his eyebrows. You followed Dean into the kitchen, as you walked in Dean closed the door behind you.

"Is something..." Dean grabbed you by your shoulders and caressed your lips with his, fireworks exploded in eyes; you could hear your heart beating in your ears. You ran your finger through his hair. Dean broke the kiss with a huge sigh.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Dean exclaimed whilst trying to catch his breath. You both still had a tight grip on one another, your hands rested on his shoulders, his on your hips.

"That's what I was trying to tell you in the car"

"You're such an idiot" you said whilst pulling Dean closer and pressing your lips against his again, but this kiss was different this one literally made you weak at the knees you fell into Dean's arm knowing that he had the strength to keep you up.

"Well it's about time" Bobby said whilst him, Castiel and Sam stared into the kitchen, "now how about some food"

The end


End file.
